maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhancing
Enhancing your gear A piece of equipment can be enhanced after all of its upgrade slots have been filled. Enhancing equipment further increases some stats on that equipment. A piece of equipment that is fully scrolled and fully enhanced can become very powerful. Be on the lookout for superior equipment in the game. These rare pieces of equipment gain massive stats from enhancing, turning it into some of the most powerful gear in the game! For most players, enhancing their gear is the second step in upgrading their gear. After using all of the upgrade slots on a piece of equipment, you have the option to enhance it. Unlike scrolling where you can choose different scrolls or spell trace options, enhancing always adds a pre-set amount of stats to your item. The stats affected and the amount they are increased are based on both the type of equip you are enhancing and how many times it has been enhanced already. Fully enhancing your weapon is one of the most efficient ways to gain more attack or magic attack. Each enhancement made to a piece of equipment will add a star above its name. Similar to scrolling, Enhancing currently has two different methods you can use. Equip Enhancement Scrolls and Advanced Equip Enhancement Scrolls or Star Force. Star Force is a new enhancement system introduced to Korean MapleStory in the Shining Star update in July 2014 (December 2014 for Global MapleStory), and it was designed to make enhancing your equipment a more enjoyable experience. [[Enhancement Scrolls|'Enhancement Scrolls']] The original method to enhancing your equipment. Regular Equip Enhancment Scrolls and Advanced Equip Enhancement Scrolls will destroy your item upon failure, but they can be used with Guardian Scrolls to protect your item in case of failure. Regular Equip Enhancment Scrolls start at an 80% success rate for the first star, and it decreases by 10% with each star to a minimum of 10% success rate at 8 stars. Advanced Equip Enhancement Scrolls start at 100% success rate on the first star and decreases by 10% with each star to a minimum of 10% success rate at 10 stars. Using these scrolls you can enhance any piece of equipment in the game to 15 stars. Some events will allow a limited number of Advanced Equip Enhancement Scroll with no destruction rate to enter the market. These scrolls share the same success rate as the Advanced Equip Enhancement Scroll. Star Force Introduced in the Shining Star update in December 2014, Star Force was Nexon's attempt to make enhancing gear an easier process. Instead of using Equip Enhancment Scrolls, Star Force simply has a meso cost for each attempt. The stat gains for each star are the same using either method. The main difference is that Star Force can only enhance up to 15 stars on equipment that is level 140 and up. Equipment below level 140 can only reach a certain number of stars with Star Force before you have to continue with Equip Enhancment Scrolls if you wish to have it enhanced to 15 stars. If you use Star Force and fail to add a star to a piece of equipment twice in a row then you enter Chance Time! Chance Time guarantees that your next star force attempt on that item will work. Category:Equipment Upgrade